djs_dd_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnomes
Gnomes are small humanoids whose race originated in the Feywild. Because of this, they all carry a bit of magic within them, though, like other humanoid races, only a small few are born with enough magical potential to actually make use of spells and such. Physiology Gnomes average slightly over 3 feet tall, rarely are over 4 feet tall, and typically weigh 40 to 45 pounds. Their tan or brown faces are usually adorned with broad smiles (beneath their prodigious noses), and their bright eyes shine with excitement. These eyes, like their hair, can naturally be virtually any color in existence. Their hair, however, has a tendency to stick out in every direction, regardless of how much the gnome does or does not try to control it.. Gnome's beards, in contrast to their wild hair, are able to be trimmed and otherwise controlled, and are often styled into curious forks or neat points. All gnomes are able to grow facial hair, willing the innate magic within their bodies to grow or not grow it as desired. Common Personality Traits As far as gnomes are concerned, being alive is a wonderful thing, and they squeeze every ounce of enjoyment out of their three to five centuries of life. Humans might wonder about getting bored over the course of such a long life, and elves take plenty of time to savor the beauties of the world in their long years, but gnomes seem to worry that even with all that time, they can't get in enough of the things they want to do and see. Gnomes speak as if they can't get the thoughts out of their heads fast enough. Even as they offer ideas and opinions on a range of subjects, they still manage to listen carefully to others, adding the appropriate exclamations of surprise and appreciation along the way. Though gnomes love jokes of all kinds, particularly puns and pranks, they're just as dedicated to the more serious tasks they undertake. Many gnomes are skilled engineers, alchemists, tinkers, and inventors. They're willing to make mistakes and laugh at themselves in the process of perfecting what they do, taking bold (sometimes foolhardy) risks and dreaming large. Society A constant hum of busy activity pervades the warrens and neighborhoods where gnomes form their close-knit communities. Louder sounds punctuate the hum: a crunch of grinding gears here, a minor explosion there, a yelp of surprise or triumph, and especially bursts of laughter. Gnomes make their homes in hilly, wooded lands. They live underground but get more fresh air than dwarves do, enjoying the natural, living world on the surface whenever they can. Their homes are well hidden by both clever construction and simple illusions, Welcome visitors are quickly ushered into the bright, warm burrows. Those who are not welcome are unlikely to find the burrows in the first place. Gnomes who settle in human lands are commonly gemcutters, engineers, sages, or tinkers. Some human families retain gnome tutors, ensuring that their pupils enjoy a mix of serious learning and delighted enjoyment. A gnome might tutor several generations of a single human family over the course of his or her long life. A gnome's clothing, though usually made in modest earth tones, is often elaborately decorated with embroidery, embossing, or gleaming jewels. Curious and impulsive, gnomes might take up adventuring as a way to see the world or for the love of exploring. As lovers of gems and other fine items, some gnomes take to adventuring as a quick, if dangerous, path to wealth. Regardless of what spurs them lo adventure, gnomes who adopt this way of life eke as much enjoyment out of it as they do out of any other activity they undertake, sometimes to the great annoyance of their adventuring companions. How Other Races React Gnomes are less widespread than dwarves, elves, halflings, and humans. In big cities, most people hardly look twice at gnomes, but the small towns and villages that dot the countryside are different. The common folk simply aren't accustomed to them. Gnomes don't look like a threat, though, and can quickly disarm suspicion with good humor. The common folk are often curious about gnomes. but they are rarely hostile or fearful. Names Gnomes love names, and most have half a dozen or so. A gnome's mother, father, clan elder, aunts, and uncles each give the gnome a name, and various nicknames from just about everyone else might or might not stick over time. Gnome names are typically variants on the names of ancestors or distant relatives, though some are purely new inventions. When dealing with humans and others who are "stuffy" about names, a gnome learns to offer no more than three names to new acquaintances: a personal name, a clan name, and a nickname, choosing the one in each category that's the most fun to say. Typical Male Names Alston, Alvyn, Boddynock, Brocc, Burgell, Dimble, Eldon, Erky, Fonkin, Frug, Gerbo, Gimble, Glim,Jebeddo, Kellen, Namfoodle, Orryn, Roondar, Seebo, Sindri, Warryn, Wrenn, Zook Typical Female Names Bimpnollin, Breena, Caramip, Carlin, Donella, Duvamil, ElIa, ElIyjobell, ElIywick, Lilli, Loopmottin, Lorilla, Mardnab, Nissa, Nyx, Oda, Orla, Roywyn, Shamil, Tana, Waywocket, Zanna Common Clan Names Beren, Daergel, Folkor, Garrick, Nackle, Murnig, Ningel, Raulnor, Scheppen, Timbers, Turen Example Nicknames Aleslosh, Ashhearlh, Badger, Cloak, Doublelock, Filchbatler, Fnipper, Ku, Nim, Oneshoe, Pock, Sparklegem, Stumbleduck Gameplay Traits Ability Score Increase Gnomes' Intelligence score increases by 2. Age Gnomes reach adulthood at about age 40. They can live 350 to almost 500 years. Alignment Gnomes are most often good. Their trickster nature leads most gnomes to be more chaotic in alignment. Darkvision Accustomed to life underground, gnomes have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. They can see in dim light within 60 feet of themselves as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. They can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Gnome Cunning Gnomes have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. Language The Gnomish language, which uses the Dwarvish script, is renowned for its technical treatises and its catalogs of knowledge about the natural world. Subraces Forest Gnome Forest gnomes have a natural knack for illusion and inherent quickness and stealth. Forest gnomes tend to be more rare and secretive compared to rock gnomes. They gather in hidden communities in sylvan forests, using illusions and trickery to conceal themselves from threats or to mask their escape, should they be detected. Forest gnomes tend to be friendly with other good-spirited woodland folk, and they regard good fey as their most important allies. These gnomes also like to befriend small forest animals and rely on them for information about threats that might prowl their lands. * Ability Score Increase. Forest gnomes' Dexterity score increases by 1. * Natural Illusionist. Forest gnomes know the minor illusion cantrip. Intelligence is their spellcasting ability for it. * Speak with Small Beasts. Through sounds and gestures, forest gnomes can communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller beasts. They love animals and often keep squirrels, badgers, rabbits, moles, woodpeckers, and other creatures as beloved pets. Rock Gnome Rock gnomes have a natural inventiveness and hardiness beyond that of forest gnomes. Most gnomes that come into contact with other races are rock gnomes. * Ability Score Increase. Rock gnomes' Constitution score increases by 1. * Artificer's Lore. Whenever rock gnomes make an Intelligence (History) check related to magic items, alchemical objects, or technological devices, they can add twice their proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus they normally apply. * Tinker. Rock gnomes have proficiency with artisan's tools (tinker's tools). Using those tools, they can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless they spend 1 hour repairing it to keep the device functioning), or when they use their action to dismantle it; at that time, they can reclaim the materials used to create it. They can have up to three such devices active at a time. When they create a device, they choose from one of the following options: * Clockwork Toy. This toy is a clockwork animal, monster, or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon, or soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each turn in a random direction. lt makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. * Fire Starter. The device produces a miniature flame, which can be used to light a candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires an action. * Music Box. When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song's end or when it is closed. Category:Sentient Races (Playable) Category:For Players